


Claire/Olwen Drabbles

by A Carnegie (orphan_account)



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/F, Slight OOC, fem!owen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/A%20Carnegie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't get this out of my mind so I had to write it. I don't know why I think like this. Olwen is a Welsh name for girls so it does exist ;) Caution: The drabbles have messed up chronological order!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters or the movies!

1\. Unknown to Olwen, Claire secretly watches her train the raptor squad whenever she can. She has witnessed Olwen's transformation from the nervous new girl on the field to the cool, confident and radiant trainer she is today. Sometimes she wonders what attracted her to Olwen in the first place and whether that has changed over time, but whenever they spend the night together after a long day's work she is always convinced it hasn't.  
2\. When Olwen tells people she is in a relationship the men think "he" must be taller, cooler, tougher with work and gentler at people than Olwen already is, and the women think "she" must be a sweet, pretty, and soft P because Olwen looks the typical T. The truth is, though, that Olwen is not in love with a taller guy, neither is she a T. Olwen is in love with Claire, a pretty, sweet, tough with work woman who is still working on being gentle at people.  
3\. The first time Claire and Olwen fell onto a bed together it was an accident. They were on a business trip to talk with potential Jurassic World investors from around the globe, and they were arranged roommates. On the first night Claire was complaining about work when Olwen came back from a shower and stumbled over her, landing on top of Claire on Claire's bed. When both of them came back to themselves there was an embarrassing silence. Claire saw Olwen blush like mad and bury her face in Claire's shoulder. "Hey", Claire quit complaining to stare at Olwen and thought she was very beautiful tonight. Slowly, Olwen raised herself to press a kiss to Claire's lips. Claire, in return, closed her hands on Olwen's waist and kissed back more aggressively, her tongue invading Olwen and drawing air away from her. When Claire finally pulled away she impatiently turned over to straddle the taller Olwen, smirking while whispering to her "you make a terrible top."  
4\. In order to prove that she is not a terrible top, Olwen tried to take active position this other night. She did "top", but she never kept the active position. Claire made her try new stuff.  
5\. Olwen's attempt at a second date with Claire was not successful because...as she said to the ambitious woman, "no one checks her agenda to arrange a date". When the second date actually happened...you could say it happened because it was entirely unexpected and unplanned. They didn't know who took who on the date but they managed to stop an escaped Indominus rex. The third date consisted of Claire kidnapping Olwen right after work, Olwen asking nervously in the car "Where are we going?", Claire hushing her with a kiss, Olwen subsequently mumbling "This isn't like you", and Claire giving her thigh a pinch "I didn't check my agenda to arrange our second date, did I?"  



	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More follows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't own the characters or the movie

6\. "Good job, girls!" Olwen rewarded the raptor squad, an attractive smile on her face. "No fighting over food, alright?" The attractive smile turning into a slight frown. "Charlie!" Gelp! "Echo!...Uh uh, not so fast, Delta!...Good!" Gelp! "Delta, now it's your turn!" Gelp! "And Blue, this one's for you. You've done really well today." The frown was gone and Olwen slowed down to give Blue a firm eye-to-eye before rewarding her the biggest one. "Wow" Young Gray Mitchell watched in amazement, "Hey Zach! It's like they're her pet dogs. Only they're Velociraptors! Zach!" Gray tugged at the corner of Zach's shirt, forcing his elder brother to look up from his cell phone. "Wow" Zach ruffled Gray's hair, "Thanks buddy. She's cute. She's my type... I mean, one of my types" Zach smoothed his own hair. "That's all you think about" Gray complained and dragged Zach away, "She's probably Aunt Claire's type. Besides, she's too cool for you." Olwen picked up the dialogue and blushed. She thought to herself "How did they know???"  
7\. Soon after the escape of Indominus rex was confirmed Claire remembered her nephews. "Hey" Olwen spotted a nearly sobbing Claire and wrapped her arms around Claire's shoulders. She rarely saw Claire look so vulnerable. When she let go, Olwen asked "How old are they?" Claire tripped over her own words "The older one he's...he's in high school. And the younger one is...about..." Claire swallowed, imagining how tall Gray would match up relative to Olwen. "Wait, you don't know how old your nephews are?" Olwen's words sounded more like a statement than a question. For a moment Claire thought Olwen was going to give some lecture on the importance of family communication, like her sister and mother would. But instead, Olwen said "Don't worry", took her hand, and led Claire onto her motorcycle. Claire tightened her arms around Olwen's slim waist, rested her head on the tall trainer's shoulder and felt like sobbing again. "Vesoudodismorff" "Huh?" Olwen tried to turn around to see but Claire tightened her arms again to make her turn back. "I said we should do this more often" Claire spoke beside Olwen's left ear, "I mean ride motorcycles, so I can..." She could really feel Olwen's warmth. "Yeah right" Olwen laughed, "Now's not the time for this conversation." But Claire swore she saw Olwen's blush burning to the back of her ears.  
8\. (Inspired by @Blanca_angelic_loveless) "Claire, watch out!" As Olwen warned her girlfriend she forgot about herself. A Pterosaur crashed onto her from behind. Olwen fell to the ground and the mext thing she knew she was struggling to fight off the flying dinosaur. Olwen reached for the dinosaur's neck, but it seemed faster in pecking straight at her. Just when she was about drowned by helplessness and self-denial, she heard gunshots lifting the weight of the Pterosaur off of her. Her savior, who pulled her up from the ground, was no other than Claire. Much too excited and grateful, Olwen pulled Claire into a kiss. Claire, on the other hand, let her hands slide down the small of her girlfriend's back to her hips. "Umm we can save more of this for later", Olwen pulled apart saying, "But I thought I would always be the one to protect you from dinosaurs if they ever run loose." Her eyes dropped. "Well, then I managed to surprise you." Claire pulled Olwen's chin down so that their lips met again. Olwen thought it wasn't the first time Claire surprised her. There were many such times, such as this tongue kissing in public (a chaotic public actually). "Is that Aunt Claire?" The Mitchell brothers discovered the pair. "What did you tell me at the raptors'?" Zach asked.  
9\. (Inspired by @Blanca_angelic_loveless) Much as she disliked Vic, Olwen weighted the options in her mind and agreed to lead the Raptor Squad in the Indominus rex huntdown. Claire stayed in the truck with the Mitchell boys, watching closely the video reported back from attached cameras. Her eyes never failed to make out Olwen in the darkness. Olwen's golden brown hair just exceeded "shoulder-length" by less than an inch. Her well-shaped body tensed on the motorcycle. Her blue shirt and tight brown vest were supposed to make the trainor look friendly, but now, with Olwen's usually soft eyes turning determined, they simply made her glow like steel. Olwen was driving among the Raptor Squad. Although she knew how dangerous the situation was, Claire couldn't help but take the time to admire Olwen's figure. "Your girlfriend's a badass!" Zach made a remark from the back. Claire didn't reply, but she smiled at the screen thinking Olwen please come back if we get married we'd have such supportive nephews!


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is starting to deviate from a drabble...*sigh*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't own the characters or the movie (´ε｀ )

10\. "So, what do we have here?" Olwen woke up to an annoying voice. She remembered grabbing a quick breakfast from Jurassic World's staff cafeteria, and then going off to the Raptor Squad... What was between that and waking up in a dim room, all tied up to a chair in navy knots she could recognize but not undo? "Olwen Grady" A big hand grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at the speaker. Vic. He interrupted her thoughts. "You must have been exhausted. Weeks of nonstop work. You know, when you fainted on the spot I carried you here. The audience thought I was your husband or something." "What the hell?!" Olwen couldn't stand Vic's faked innocent tone. This was not Olwen's first summer at Jurassic World. She had been through worse popular seasons. She would rather believe that Vic fixed her breakfast. "I'll tell you something, Miss Grady. You won't have these crazy swarms of tourists if you agree to the field tests. Why are you always so reluctant to the military plan? You were in the navy, for Chrissake!" Vic tipped the chair back, so that Olwen's weight is all in his hands. "Do you hear yourself when you talk? Raptors are not weapons, and nobody wants war. Let me rephrase this in our context. You can beat the hell out of me but you still won't get your way with this shit. Nice try but sorry." Vic set the chair straight again. "So I don't have your consent." He glared. "You will never have my consent on the dinosaur weapon matter. Just quit it." Olwen rolled her eyes. She waited for release, but instead she felt Vic's palms on her thighs, "Let me rephrase this in our context. Do I have your consent or your body?" "What?!" Olwen froze. Her voice shook. Bad move, Olwen thought to herself. "Your protective girlfriend is still at her meetings. If she gets here in the end she'll be able to see me giving you what she never could. Unless, of course, you say yes to what we previously discussed. How exciting is that?" Olwen watched in terror as Vic's hands slid up the insides of her thighs. Struggles were in vain. Olwen was scared. This was cold fright. She felt lonely, helpless and ashamed. She must survive this, but how would she face Claire?  
11\. Olwen wasn't outside the meeting room. She didn't even text Claire. Claire was worried. Boss got a call. Alright. Claire sighed and looked out the glass walls. Surveillance cameras, napping staff...wait, the velociraptor area was closed to exhibition. Where the hell's Olwen then?? Claire excused herself to peak at the surveillance. That was when she saw Vic carrying an unconscious Olwen into a cabin. Something must be wrong. Claire rushed off. "Olwen? Olwen!" Drawing all her might, Claire kicked the door open. Olwen's partner at work handled Vic and she went for Olwen, as they had agreed. "Oh my God" Claire ran to her nearly stripped down girlfriend, who heard a pocketknife cut open the ropes and then felt a hug. "Hey, you're my hero today." "Olwen, you're crying! I'm so sorry!" "Wha? No... You're crying" Olwen pulled back. They both broke into smiles and found themselves in each other's arms once more.


End file.
